lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
2-Side Story 2 Moonlit Escapade
|next = }}Story: With the flutter of a cape in the moonlight, their adventure begins. Danger is around every corner; will Nikki be able to evade her pursuers? Dialogue * (Night falls, and moonlight enters the room at an angle. A shadowy figure silently slips through the window, right on schedule.) * (The shadowy figure, draped in a flowing cape, carries a chilly presence.) * (With a flash of her blade, she breaks the lock. In the moonlight, she turns to Nikki and extends her hand. Here the adventure begins.) * Nikki: Wait! Who are you? Where are we going? * (The caped figure smiles slightly.) * Person in Cape: Somewhere free, of course. * (The one in cape seems extremely familiar with the high tower. She disables complex mechanism and finds the correct road to avoid the hidden trap.) * (Judging by her unhindered gait through these winding paths, she appears to have lived in this place for many years.) * Nikki: I think I know who you are. Do you wear the cape because you don't want to get seen in Royal City? * Person in Cape: If so, please do not call my name here. * Momo: What are you two mumbling about? Wait up, you're going too fast! * Nikki: The next staircase is near the hallway where we were caught earlier. There are lots of patrols in the area. * Momo: I don't know if Sherry's still there, either... * Person in Cape: We're not leaving from below. Follow me, we're climbing the tower. * Momo: Climbing the tower? * (Without answering Nikki or Momo, the mysterious figure leads them quickly up the stairs to the top of the tower.) * (Moonlight pours into the tower from the veranda. Freedom is just within arm's reach!) * Momo: We're out! * (Just as the caped figure steps through the door, an arrow tears through the air and lands squarely in front of her.) * Nikki: Watch out! * (High on a distant tower, the outline of an archer gradually comes into view. Behind them, the sound of footsteps draws nearer. The spear-wielding guards have cut their road back.) * Momo: What do we do? They found us!...But do they really need this many people just to catch the three of us? * Person in Cape: (Standing in front of Nikki, the caped figure unsheathes her sword) They aren't just here to capture us--This is her Honor Guard. * (The soldiers come to a halt and humbly lower their heads as they clear a small path in their ranks.) * (A moment of silence atop the high tower. The light, distant footsteps slowly coming closer resonate within the hearts of every person present.) * (With her purple hair fluttering in the breeze, and her crown and gem-encrusted scepter glowing in the moonlight, the eternal glory of the Queen of Thorns.) Video Transcription A hooded Ace stands between Nikki and the armed guards, holding her sword out. Elle faces them, holding her scepter and wearing a fierce expression. * Ace: You are the last one I want to turn against. * Elle: But you chose to stand opposite to me. Elle hits her staff on the ground, making a Dong sound effect. Ace points her sword out at the guards as she turns around and takes a confused Nikki by the back. * Ace: Remember how we snuck out of palace from here? Elle doesn't respond, only watches as Ace picks up Nikki and leaps from the tower. Together, Ace, Nikki, and Momo fall; Ace smiling, Nikki fearful, and Momo crying. Behind them is the tower, the starry sky, and the full moon. Trivia * This stage, like the other side stories, takes no stamina to run and drops no ingredients. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2 Moonlit Escapade